Until The Day I Die
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: The Nora virus has claimed more than 100 victims in it's wake. Shepard has left the Alliance and the Normandy along with her family and lover Liara T'Soni who is tasked in finding a suitable cure for the disease. Who is going to be it's next victim and is Liara ever going to find the cure for this devastating disease? {Warning there is mild language used at the start of the story}
1. The Virus

Just the usual morning he said. When do i ever believe anything from him? Just this morning it seams, but he was right about one thing after all... the day would be one that Elly Shepard would never forget.

"Elly come on were going to be late if you don't move your ass!"

"Alright, alright i'm coming!"

When the war was won 5 years from now Elly Shepard was dawned a hero and was now known across the whole galaxy for her bravery and being the human who brought the final blow to the Reapers. After the war she decided to spend her time in the one place where she belonged, with the Normandy and her family who helped drive her. News had spread that the Commander was spending another term with the Alliance before she would be hanging the cloth in after a great run. Her scars that were evident as of the war were still visible and was a constant reminder to her just ow lucky she had been to survive the blast on the Crucible.

After hanging up the cloth for the final time, Shepard said all her farewells to the crew who she had considered family ever since she first boarded the Normandy. Always by her side in a urgent need and there when she took down Sarren and the Collectors. She told then they were welcomed anytime at her apartment on Earth near the capitol city, London. There was someone special on the crew that always had her priority no matter what. Liara T'Soni was the daughter of the departed Benezia who was killed on Noveria. Having Liara experiance her own mothers dead was something that Shepard knew she had to be careful of when talking about the subject but throughout the years Liara had grown more into an adult each day.

After finishing up on the rest of the goodbyes Shepard began to make her way over to Liara who was sat in the top corner of the Mess Hall. Taking a seat she knew that the Asari had been crying as she could hear the almost silent sniffles. It pained Shepard so much that she was leaving the Alliance but what pained her the most is that she would be leaving her life and soul back here on the Normandy.

Shepard reached up to place her palm underneath Liara's chin to lift her head so that she could look into those beautiful blue eyes she had locked on to ever since she saw the Asari for the first time.

"Why Shepard? Why now to leave?"

It pained Elly to hear the soft cry of her lover. Liara new that Shepard was planning to leave soon but this soon was something new to her.

"Liara honey you know now is the better time. Besides, i have done my part for the Alliance and the galaxy. It's time they fought for themselves and let me live my life. There is nothing left for me here now."

"What about us?" Liara slowly reached her free hand to rest on Shepard hand under her chin. "What about me?"

"You know there will always be a "us". I love you Liara T'Soni, always will and you know you are more than welcome to come and visit whenever you want. I will always have time for you."

"Let me come with you..." A single tear began to fall down the Asari's cheek as she couldn't contain the heat building up behind her eyes. Shepard removed her hand for Liara's chin, got up from the seat and walked to the side of Liara and sat next to her then reaching out to hold Liara in her embrace. There was silence between the two before the tears began to subside and Shepard rose from the seat. Leaning in to kiss her bondmate, Shepard closed her eyes as she too tried to hide the heat behind her eyes threating to fall.

"I love you Liara T'Soni... always" and with that Shepard began to walk away as their hand slowly departed from each other. Shepard didn't dare to look back as she knew that she wouldn't want to leave if she did.

_I love you Liara T'Soni... i always will!_

* * *

**"And in other news the Nora virus has claimed yet another victim."**

"Every day a new case and a new death emerges from the wrath of the virus." Shepard was roaming the streets with a few people she had met near to where her apartment was settled.

"What do you think about it Shepard? You have seen things that we can't even imagine coming face to face with." mentioned one of the friends.

"War was suffering but in the end this is just plain agony and suffering that claims a lot of lives that should be left to peace. We have all been through a lot, now it's time to relax and live each and every life that is here today and more that are being brought into this new life."

"I agree." Charlotte was one of the few people who was privaliged to meet the great Commander Shepard when she was in the Alliance. Overall it could have been in better circumstances as Harbinger was tearing London apart. Shepard was happy to have someone like her near her side.

"I wonder who is going to be their next victim..."

**"We are getting reports from the Alliance command that they are planning to have one of their top scientist looking into the cause of this deadly killer. More and more of them each day are still finding the virus near batarian and other alien species homes growing an element which is lead to believe one of the top chemicals in the whole galaxy. They are putting up a fight but all of us are asking... Where is our beloved Commander Shepard now? because we need her. Where are you Shepard? This is CNC News"**

"That woman is no Commander anymore" Shepard muffled before moving on towards the upper markets.

"Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"The scientist that they were talking about... It's Liara, isn't it?"

Elly stopped as she closed her eyes and took in a beath breath. "I fear so, Charlotte. If anything happens to her..."

"Don't worry. I am going back on active duty soon so i will make sure that she is well protected and looked after for you. You have my word a a fellow soldier and a friend."

Shepard smiled as Charlotte leaned in to comfort her friend with a reassuring hug to which Shepard accepted. "Thank you Charlotte... for everything"

* * *

"Shepard? Elly come on wake up... look at me honey" Liara had minutes before she could see he reaction take place within Elly. Time was running out for her sweetheart... she was going to loose her if she didn't do something and fast! Liara was still finding out more of the Nora virus but more and more was beginning to dissolve as she digged deeper and deeper within to find out more.

Elly skin was going paler by the second. The virus attacked the nervous system within the humans and it was going to take control. Luckily enough Elly was a fighter and she wouldn't give up. Liara could see it on the monitors as she smiled a little before leaning down and kissing her bondmate on the lips. "That's it honey... fight!"

There was nothing much Liara could do not but wait it out and see what happened. She excused herself bringing up her omni tool and dailed Miranda.

"Hello?"

"Miranda? it's me Liara."

"Liara, how are you doing? Still experimenting i hope?"

"Miranda i need you to come to Shepard's apartment... she has contracted the virus."

The line went dead as Liara hoped that Miranda was on her way. Liara knew that Shepard was a fighter but even she has her limits.


	2. Live On

**Until The Day I Die {Chapter 2} Live on**

**Nine Lashes ~ Afterglow**

* * *

**Our story time is told**  
**And I'm blinded by the afterglow**  
**Can you hear me in here?**

Miranda was constantly checking over Shepard's vitals as Liara was on the other side of the king sized bed, propped up in a nearby chair, holding her bondmate's hand. Her hands were cold to the touch as Liara cold feel her shivering a little. She reached over and pulled the covers over Shepard to keep her warm.

"How is she, Miranda?" There was no reply. "Miranda?" Liara repeated more worryingly.

"Her vitals are dropping by the minute. I have seen many of the people who have died from the virus and many have had the exact same symptoms as Shepard. I'm trying all i can Liara but her body is just not holding in everything. It's up to Shepard to fight it on her own."

Shepard's head began to move a little from side to side as showing symptoms of dreaming. Liara was holding back the tears that she so desperately wanted to let go of but she wasn't going to in front of Miranda as she didn't want to worry her.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I need some fresh air."

"Of course. I will come get you if there are any dramatic changes to her health."

Liara nodded in thanks and made her way out of the apartment. Barely getting outside the tears began to flow. Shepard had been through so much. Loosing her parents on Mindoir, the war, death... all she talked about was living a life where nothing could come between her and having to chose an life saving decision again. She always said she wanted to start a family with Liara to which Liara was going to mention something to Shepard at a surprise lunch tonight but Shepard took ill.

"Liara.." Miranda calls as she opens the door. "She's awake if you want to come talk to her."

"I'll be right there" she said as Miranda closed the door and Liara wiped away the tear marks that were left on her cheeks before turning and walking back into the apartment.

**Cause right in front of me,**  
**You disappear**  
**You're still vanishing**  
**You left me here, but I'm not**  
**All alone, not all alone**  
**Cause right in front of me**  
**You're still here.**

"Liara?" came the voice of a worm Shepard.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here."

"Wh- where am i?" Shepard asks as she looks around her surroundings.

"Home."

Shepard smiled as she looked to her blue beauty and lied her head back down into the pillows. She was still very weak but she was showing a little sign of improvement. At least it's something. Meanwhile, Miranda was in the next room giving the couple their privacy and analyzing some of the blood samples that she took from Shepard while she was sleeping.

"I feel like death."

"It's okay, we'll get you patched up in no time." Liara tried to show a smile but Shepard always somehow knew when she was putting something on.

"It's worse than that... isn't it?" Shepard's eyes began to droop as Liara smiled and placed the palm of her hand on Elly's cheek and leaned in to place a soft, wanting kiss on her lips. A soft groan was heard from Shepard as her eyes finally closed.

"Now you rest, darling... and keep fighting."

**Right in front of me**  
**You disappeared**  
**You're still vanishing**  
**You left me here, but i'm not**  
**All alone, not all alone**  
**Cause right in front of me**  
**You're still here**

Shepard awoke a few hours after she awoke. She could hear voices in the next few rooms down as she could tell one of them was Liara but the other one was unclear to her.

"Miranda you know i will do anything to make sure she recovers from this. I am not going to let her DIE! She has done so much for this galaxy and now she deserves a life without anything to worry about... a family... our family."

"Have you told her?" Miranda asks.

"No... i was going to before all this. I am going to when she wakes up later."

"Liara she might never wake up again. Her vitals are lower than ever. She is basically running out of time, her body cannot fight anymore."

"Don't you dare tell me to give up! I am not giving up on anything! Me, Elly and our unborn child will have a life where her daughter can grow up with her father. I am going to give us that chance... i am not going to leave her!"

_Unborn child?_ Shepard muttered to herself as she slowly came round and smiled. She was going to be a Father... that's anything she would ever had wished for besides being beside her blue beauty again but she knew Miranda was right, she could feel herself slowly loosing her energy, not being able to do anything about it just miffed her off even more.

Bringing up her Omni-tool Shepard set it to record as she looked into the device and began to speak.

_Liara, i know i havn't got long left so i'll try to make this as short as possible but with the way that i tend to babble on as you know... that might be a little difficult but here goes nothing. I know what you are like when it comes to saying farewell and i wish that it wasn't so but my body just cannot cope anymore. I don't want to suffer anymore the pain that i am suffering and i know it will claim my life very soon. _

_I heard you and Miranda talking... Why didn;t you tell me that we were going to have a little bundle of joy running around the house? To have a family with you would be the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life and i fight on as much as i can so i can see my daughter and at least she will know her Father, not like i didn't get to see mine..._

_No matter what happens... i want you to stay strong, for yourself and the baby and always know that i will be with you no matter where you are, i will shine on you when you feel sad... i will hold you close when you can't go on... i will always be at your side whenever you think of me. _

_It was becoming to hard to speak as Shepard felt herself slowly closing her eyes._

_I love you, Liara T'Soni... always_

Her eyes closed as she last saw an image flicker through her mind of her bondmate, lover and family.

**Cause right in front of me**  
**You disappeared**  
**You're still vanishing**  
**You left me here, but I'm not**  
**All alone, I'm not all alone**  
**I'm not all alone, I'm not all alone**

"I love you, Liara T'Soni... always"

Those were the last words that Liara always remembered as she shook her head and looked to see her daughter Raina looking up at her with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Liara smiled. "I'm fine... just thinking about your Father."

"I wish i could have met her... to thank her for all the things she did for the galaxy after what stories you told me of her."

"I wish she could be here to have seen you grow up and mature into the lady you are now." A ray of sunshine reflected into the room through the windows onto the two Asari. Liara smiled.

"I forgot... she is always here with us" she said. "Thank you, Elly. I love you"


End file.
